Broken Wings
by Mitsuara
Summary: Uncaring moonlight glinted off a shattered monocle, a broken mask. Pristine white stained horrid, deep red. Clipped, broken wings impending flight.


"KAITO!" Saguru screamed as he tore across the rooftop towards the fallen white figure. He hadn't heard the gun shut- the sniper must have used a silencer- but he didn't need to have heard the noise to see the effects. Kaitou KID, the uncatchable phantom thief, had jerked in the air as he leaped into the sky and tumbled back down to the cold, waiting roof. The glider had hit first, but the sound of snapping, creaking metal and ripping cloth couldn't disguise the sickening sound of cold, jagged metal stabbing through flesh. The rooftop was dark, but the fallen thief stood out stark white. Not for the first time, Saguru found himself wishing that the kaitou would wear black. Then the snipers would have harder time seeing him to shoot. Then he wouldn't be able to the quickly spreading blood stain across the thief's chest, staining the pristine white deep, sickening red. Saguru swallowed hard before tearing the kaitou's suit jacket and dress shirt off. He ripped his own jacket off, ignoring the biting cold, and pressed the cloth to the gunshot wound decorating the thief's chest. The Brit's eyes trailed down the boy's body, stopping with lurching horror when they reached his stomach. Saguru didn't know how he hadn't noticed sooner. One metal red from KID's hang glider, the white wings that had aided in his escape so many times, had broken and stabbed itself through the boy's abdomen.

"Oh God, Kaito." Saguru slumped over the boy, blond head resting lightly on the thief's chest, "Don't you dare die. Don't you dare."

One dulled, brilliant, purple-blue eye cracked open, the other hiding behind the shattered mask of the monocle.

"Hey Tantei-san."

The two words came out as a gasping moan. The kaitou shuddered, wrenching the metal rod in his gut.

"Stop moving." Saguru hissed, pressing harder on the wound.

KID yelped and froze. Saguru lessened the pressure.

"The jewel." KID muttered.

"You can check the gem after you've stopped _bleeding out on the roof!"_ Saguru snapped.

KID reached clumsily to his suit jacket and fumbled with the pockets, cursing softly as he fumbled with the ripped cloth. Saguru pursed his lips and reached for the jacket, pulling that night's heist out of one of the many hidden pockets. The British detective held the large ruby up to the full moon. Saguru had always thought of the moon as KID's friend. She was always there for his heists, shinning her gentle light on the laughing kaitou as he ran circles around the hapless police, as he checked his jewels, and as he made his escape. Now she shone down coldly, uncaring, on her child as he bleed out on the stone, cold rooftop.

There was no red glow, no brilliant scarlet sheen graced the night. Saguru hadn't truly expected there to be, not really, but he had still hoped. Hoped that the ruby sitting innocently in his hand had been Pandora. Hoped that she had cried her tears of immortality, cried for the phantom thief, the boy, at her feet, as the moon was failing to do. Saguru realized belatedly, as he wet the roof with his tears, he was the only one who cared. Not the wide eye of the starring, indifferent moon, nor the crimson- red, blood, too much red- ruby sitting innocently- horribly- still, cupped in Saguru's trembling hand. An unstable, red coated- bloody- hand rose shakily to clutch at Saguru's.

"Not Pandora." KID muttered as he pulled the detective's hand down to his chest. "Not her."

Saguru blinked eyes blurred with unshed tears, "No, no it's not."

The kaitou cracked a pained smile, reaching up a hand to the detective's face in an attempt to wipe the tears glistening in the faint light away. Dark red smeared on Saguru's cheek. Red like the roses Kaito loved so much. Poppy red. Ruby red. Red like the glow that Saguru wanted so badly to emit from the jewel clutched in his fist.

"Saguru."

KID's voice was weak, shaky and gasping, nothing his usual voice, his showman's voice, the voice that drove the police mad and made the fan girls swoon in the same breath, the voice that merrily led his task force on chases under the moon and Nakamori-keibu's colorful language.

"Yes?"

Saguru hated the sound of his voice. He sounded weak, watery, uncertain. Gone was the strong, commanding detective's tone that he so prided himself on, replaced by this quaking, sobbing creature.

KID chuckled softly, Saguru blanched at the blood that bubbled in the thief's throat as he spoke, still with that weak, broken voice.

"Take that stick that you're so fond of out of your ass for me, okay?" KID grinned, a bloody trembling grin, "Consider it my dying wish."

"You- idoit!" Saguru choked, "You are not dying!" he snarled out.

"But I am."

"KID, Kaito-"

"Good bye Tantei-san, Saguru."

"KID? KID! Kaito!"

Purple-blue eyes fluttered shut, feather light and painfully heavy. Uncaring moonlight glinted off a shattered monocle, a broken mask. Pristine white stained horrid, deep red. Clipped, broken wings impending flight. The Kaitou KID, Phantom Thief 1412, the uncatchable, untouchable moonlight thief lay- all masks down, long torn away and thrown to the night- horribly, terribly still, trapped on the roof, never to dance through the air again.

Saguru shut his eyes tight, squeezing out the remaining tears. He pulled the white top hat of the thief's springy curls, running a hand through the messy locks. Saguru set the hat his own blond hair, pulling the brim low over his eyes.

"I'll get them." Saguru murmured, "I'll find Pandora and I'll get them, you'll see."

The full moon hung, monocle-like, on the face of the night, gazing down on the being moving quickly across the rooftops. The figure ran stealthily, a blur of white against the black backdrop of the night sky. Blond hair stirred gently in the wind under the brim of a white top hat. Brown eyes narrowed with seriousness behind a glinting monocle. He slipped through a window that he eased slightly open, just as he turned off the room's lights remotely. The figure leapt lightly into the center of the room, flicking the lights back on, and tugging the hat's brim lower.

"Showtime, gentlemen."

The Kaitou KID had risen again.


End file.
